


La nuit dernière

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, British Men of Letters, Hangover, Hardcore, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Kill Me, Protective Mary Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Whiskey - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, bad Arthur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Mick se réveille déboussolé dans sa chambre au Bunker. Quelques heures de sa mémoire se sont effacées et il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière...





	La nuit dernière

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick... 
> 
> Je suis désolée par avance pour cette histoire atroce...  
> Je déteste mon cerveau...  
> Pas de Bêta pour cette horreur, désolée pour ça aussi.

**…**

 

Mick se réveilla complètement groggy avec un mal de crâne intense. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la faible lumière de la lampe fit redoubler la douleur de sa migraine. Et il avait soif. Horriblement soif, sa bouche était pâteuse. Il chercha à tâtons sur la table de nuit, les paupières à moitié closes, et ses doigts attrapèrent un verre. Au moment de le porter à sa bouche, il sentit l'effluve du Whiskey et reposa le verre sur la table. Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre qu'il était allongé sur son lit, sa chemise défaite et froissée avec son pantalon à moitié ouvert.

Mick s'assit avec difficulté sur le rebord du lit et sa main sentit quelque chose d'humide et poisseux sur les draps. Il avait dû renverser de l'alcool hier soir. Pourtant, il tenait bien la boisson, ceci ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il découvrit deux verres, côte à côte, sur la table de nuit. Près de la bouteille de Jameson complètement vide. De toute évidence, il avait trinqué avec quelqu'un, la nuit dernière.

Dans un effort surhumain, il se leva pour se diriger vers l'évier de la salle de bains et boire de l'eau jusqu'à plus soif. Puis, direction la douche pour laver cette odeur d'alcool, de sueur et d'une autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mais son pantalon était imprégné de cette matière poisseuse. Mick ne chercha pas à comprendre, son cerveau refusait d'admettre quoi que se soit, pour l'instant.

 

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle relaxa son pauvre mal de crâne et ses muscles qui le faisaient souffrir pour une raison inconnue. En ouvrant les yeux sous la douche, il remarqua une étrange marque sur le bas de son ventre. Comme une griffure encore rouge. Aurait-il chassé avec quelqu'un, la nuit dernière ? Il tenta de se remémorer un début d'image, mais sa tête le faisait encore trop souffrir.

Après une longue douche, il se sécha et attrapa un jean et une chemise à carreaux que Dean lui avait donné, pour se vêtir entre deux chasses d'apprentissage. Il se chaussa et se dirigea vers le couloir en passant par sa chambre. En voyant le lit défait, les draps presque par terre et l'alcool sur la table de nuit, quelque chose lui noua l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, mais il sentit une étrange et dérangeante sensation au plus profond de lui.

 

Une fois dans la cuisine, il découvrit Sam, Dean et Mary déjà attablé autour de leurs cafés. Mick attrapa une tasse et se servit lui aussi avant de s'asseoir à côté de la chasseuse, en face de ses fils. Dean scruta Mick et lâcha avec sérieux.

\- Wow, t'as une sale tête.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Mick s'enquit.

\- J'ai mal au crâne. Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine, par hasard ?

Le cadet se leva pour attraper un flacon de médicament, pendant que Mary observa Mick avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien ? Ketch et toi avez eu une mauvaise chasse, la nuit dernière ?

Mick tiqua.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Dean but une gorgée de café avant d'expliquer.

\- L'autre psychopathe est parti tôt ce matin. Il a dû dormir au Bunker, quelque part. Mais il a filé à toute allure pour rejoindre le Q.G. Sûrement pour rendre son rapport à votre Boss.

Sam donna la boîte d'aspirine à Mick et se rassit en face de lui. L'anglais avala de suite un cachet, avant de questionner.

\- Ketch était là cette nuit ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

Il fit passer la pilule avec le café tandis que trois pairs d'yeux l’observèrent avec incertitude.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea la maman.

Mick haussa les épaules et expliqua simplement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec la migraine et... Le trou noir. Impossible de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Peut-être que Ketch et moi avons effectivement chassé et qu'ensuite nous avons un peu trop bu pour fêter ça.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Impossible. Tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi. Et pourtant, je peux descendre pas mal de Whisky !

\- Tu n'es pas une bonne référence... maugréa Sam.

Mary n'écouta pas les joutes verbales de ses fils, son regard resta bloqué sur l'anglais.

\- Mick, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

L'homme se concentra de toutes ses forces, malgré le mal qui cognait toujours dans son crâne. Après quelques minutes de silence, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans le puzzle d'images qui venaient à lui.

\- Je... Je crois me souvenir d'avoir bu du Whiskey. Avec quelqu'un.

\- Ketch, de toute évidence... lâcha Dean.

\- Sûrement. Hum... Nous étions sur mon lit, à discuter, je pense. De la chasse, peut-être ?

Sam analysa les bribes de mémoire.

\- Si vous avez chassé, c'est forcément pendant la nuit. Pas dans l'après-midi. Vous étiez avec nous, tous les deux, vous nous avez vendu les mérites des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques.

Dean esquissa un faux sourire.

\- Ouais, même qu'on vous a dit que ça serait sans nous !

Mick plaqua ses deux mains sur ses tempes et avoua.

\- Je ne me souviens de presque rien. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour ça. Ketch et moi avons sûrement trop bu après une chasse. Nous avons forcément chassé, j'ai encore les marques sur mon corps.

\- Des marques ? s'inquiéta Mary.

\- Oui, comme des coups de griffe ou quelque chose comme ça. Un loup-garou, peut-être ?

\- Si c'était le cas, tu serais en train de hurler sous la lune et pas de te taper une gueule de bois ! railla Dean.

Mick garda ses paumes sur son crâne, qui le martelait toujours. Mary s'inquiéta et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Seulement, au moment où ses doigts touchèrent Mick, il sursauta et eu un mouvement de recul. Face aux trois personnes qui le dévisagèrent, il avoua.

\- Désolé. Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça...

Mary rétracta sa main et rassura.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien.

Elle jeta un regard plein d'angoisse à Sam que ce dernier intercepta. Puis, elle porta son attention sur Dean, en demandant.

\- Où a dormi Ketch, cette nuit ?

L'aîné termina sa tasse de café et maugréa.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel, ici ! Même si certaines personnes le pensent...

Mary s'inquiéta derechef et se leva lentement, en disant à l'anglais.

\- Viens, Mick. Je vais t'aider à changer tes draps et peut-être que la mémoire te reviendra.

Mick tiqua. Il releva lentement la tête vers la maman et murmura.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que mes draps étaient sales...

 

Par un simple signe de tête, Mary fit comprendre à Sam de rester dans la cuisine avec Dean. Pendant ce temps, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Mick avec lui. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, cette même angoisse étrange lui noua l'estomac, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il semblait en proie à un doute perturbant que la Winchester remarqua.

\- Mick ? Tout va bien ?

Sans bouger de place, il fixa le lit défait et avoua.

\- Oui, c'est juste que... Je ne me sens plus très bien, ici.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le lit pour commencer à tout enlever. Mary fixa à son tour le linge et une supposition atroce lui vint à l'esprit. Son cœur s’emballa mais elle tenta de rester calme pour ne pas affoler Mick. Elle l'aida dans sa tâche quelques minutes lorsque Mick arrêta de bouger. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

 

En réalité, il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Des images floues lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire, il se revoyait ici même, la nuit dernière. En train de boire un verre de Whiskey avec Ketch. Il entendait sa voix, lointaine, comme s'il lui parlait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, car il avait sommeil. Il se souvint de s'être allongé sur son lit pour dormir. Et d'avoir fait un cauchemar étrange. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts ou à parler convenablement. Ni même à bouger. Mais une personne était près de lui. Il ressentait la présence de quelqu'un avec lui. Sur lui.

 

\- Mick ?

Il sursauta et revint à la réalité, près de Mary.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ? Tu semblais ailleurs.

Mick termina d'enlever les draps et avoua.

\- Oui, je crois me souvenir un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un cauchemar. La routine.

La Winchester n'osa pas le contredire. Pas de suite, en tout cas. Elle jeta les draps sales près de la porte et Mick entreprit de débarrasser la table basse des verres vides. Il les attrapa et il sentit de nouveau cette odeur de Whiskey. Il s'apprêtait à les déposer dans l'évier de la salle de bains, lorsqu'il se bloqua de nouveau sur un autre souvenir.

 

Une image de son cauchemar. Encore. Ou sa tête lui tournait trop pour qu'il puisse convenablement voir ou comprendre. Mais il sentait sur lui une main chaude caresser son torse. Cette même main avait d'ailleurs dû déboutonner sa chemise, car lui ne l'avait pas fait. Les doigts inconnus descendirent plut bas sur son corps, lorsqu'un bruit strident sortit Mick de ses pensées.

 

Les deux verres vides se brisèrent sur le sol et Mick sursauta. Mary aussi, tout en analysant avec inquiétude le jeune homme.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. Ça m'a glissé des doigts, je...

\- Ok, pas de souci. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mick. Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi ramasser tout ça, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas.

Elle quitta la chambre en embarquant les draps sales et Mick repartit inconsciemment dans son dernier cauchemar.

 

Il respira un parfum masculin près de lui. Il sentit un souffle contre son cou et quelqu'un qui l'embrassait à cet endroit-là. Mais il sentait surtout une main chaude, toujours la même, se glisser sous son pantalon et sous son sous-vêtement. Il voulait hurler, bouger ou faire quelque chose. Mais sa tête lui tournait trop et le corps au-dessus du sien le plaquait complètement sur le lit. Il murmura juste un : « Stop, arrête... Ne fais pas ça.... » et sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas crier dans son souvenir, des bruits alarmants alertèrent les Winchester qui débarquèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Il avait hurlé en vrai, dans le présent.

 

Mick se tenait assis par terre, ses mains plaquées sur ses tempes, dos contre le lit, au milieu des débris de verre lorsque Sam et Mary s'accroupirent vers lui.

\- Mick ? Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme, encore dans les vapes, tenta de concentrer son esprit sur le présent. Dans un élan d'inquiétude, Sam toucha Mick pour le ramener dans le Monde des vivants. Mais, encore une fois, lorsque les doigts effleurèrent le bras de Mick, il sursauta et recula contre la table de nuit. Sam jeta un regard angoissé à sa mère et Mary parut elle aussi horrifié. Dean, debout devant tout le monde, passa ses yeux d'une personne à l'autre en lâchant.

\- Nom de Dieu, il se passe quoi ?

Comme personne ne répondit, il réitéra.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Je crois que Mick retrouve la mémoire.

\- Et ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Mick se mura dans le silence, main sur le crâne et regard fixé sur le sol. Tandis que Sam aperçut quelque chose à côté de la bouteille vide de Whiskey. Il se leva lentement, fit le tour de Mick pour ne pas le perturber et attrapa le petit flacon également vide qui était caché derrière l'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna la maman.

Sam tourna la fiole pour que tout le monde puisse voir l'étiquette. Dean lut à haute voix, sans comprendre.

\- « Liquid Ecstasy » ? Quoi, c'est de la drogue ? 

Le cœur de Sam tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le regard inquiet de sa mère le suppliait presque de traduire le produit. Le cadet respira un coup et avoua avec tristesse.

\- C'est... C'est l'appellation du GHB... Ça provoque des vertiges, un endormissement, une incapacité à pouvoir bouger, des pertes de mémoire...

\- Ok, ok ! coupa Dean. On sait tous ce que c'est...

Même Dean ne tenait pas en place, il observa tout le monde dans la chambre, y compris Mick toujours statique par terre. Il tenta de calmer cette colère noire qui montait en lui.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre, là. Alors pitié, dites-moi que cette saloperie n'appartenait pas à Ketch et que tout ceci n'est qu'une énorme coïncidence...

Sam secoua la tête et Mary baissa les yeux. Dean respira un bon coup et serra le poing en clamant avec sérieux.

\- Ok, je vais buter ce psychopathe !

Sam le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

\- Dean, attends !

Mick bougea et semblait encore à l'agonie. Mary se dirigea vers lui en faisant attention de ne pas le frôler.

\- Mick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ferma les yeux à cause de sa migraine, mais il revoyait sans cesse cette présence sur lui. Et il ressentait encore et encore cette main le toucher et cette voix qui laissait échapper des sons jouissifs. Mick ouvrit les yeux et expliqua.

\- Je crois que je me souviens. J'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit.

Dean, plus en colère que jamais, hurla.

\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar !

\- Dean ! cria Sam.

\- Quoi ?! Je suis pas si débile que ça, j'ai compris, ok ? Et je vais buter cet enfoiré de Ketch avec ou sans toi !

\- Je suis d'accord pour tuer Ketch, mais j'aimerai d'abord aider Mick !

Mary, toujours accroupi aux côtés de Mick, admit.

\- Allez-y. Je vais rester avec Mick. Allez tuer ce pervers.

\- Avec plaisir, maman.

Dean et Sam quittèrent ainsi la chambre de Mick. Laissant le jeune homme avec la Winchester. Elle posa un regard triste sur lui, ne sachant comment faire. Par quoi commencer ?

 

**...**

**THE END**

 

_Je vous avez prévenu..._

_Cette histoire atroce m'est venu dans un cauchemar... J'ai vu tout ça, au sujet de Mick et des Winchester, dans un affreux songe..._

 


End file.
